


Honey, I’m Home

by onlyastoryteller



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller
Summary: A little late, but this popped into my head this morning and I wanted to join the party ;)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 37
Kudos: 220
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Honey, I’m Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but this popped into my head this morning and I wanted to join the party ;)

Timmy fit his key into the deadbolt lock on Armie’s apartment door. He jiggled it up and then turned it a quarter-turn, jiggled it down and turned it the rest of the way. He smirked with satisfaction when it slid open. He’d only been here a handful of times since his return from Europe, but he was finally getting the hang of the damned thing.

He threw open the door without ceremony, striding into the dark apartment. His suitcase and backpack hit the ground with twin thuds, and he stretched his arms over his head with a groan. Long flights—especially long  _ delayed _ flights—were hell on his spine..

“Armie? Where the fuck are you?” He called out. There was a soft sound to his left, but when he squinted in that direction, all he saw were deep shadows.

He pulled off his coat and let it fall to the ground, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Armz? You better not be asleep. I swear to god.”

Timmy yanked his shirts over his head, and then kicked off his boots. They thunked to the side one after the other.

“There’s one more hour until my birthday. I want you to fuck me one last time as a twenty-four-year-old.”

He undid his pants.

Armie’s voice, with some alarm, came from the right.

“Wait, Timmy—“

Timmy shed his pants and boxers, and then reached for the light switch. “There you are. Get over here, I’m already hard as a—“

When the light came on, Timmy froze. A dozen people were slowly standing up from where they had been crouched behind furniture.

“Surprise?” Niki said, shielding his eyes.

* * *

_ “And that was the first — and last — time a room full of my close friends saw Timmy naked,” Armie said, laughing.  _

_ Timmy turned beet red from his head to his...toes.  _


End file.
